Ao no Fuji (Blue Wisteria)
by Starbrite234
Summary: Sometimes I wished that I had been struck mute in my own moment of childish naiveté. The moment when I spoke without words. I never could have realized, as a toddling three year old, that I had just condemned myself. Naruto x OC
1. Prologue

"Your name, Miss?"

"Fujiwara Kyashi"

The rather slim brow of the receptionist furrowed slightly, her lips parting just a smidge.

"Alright, Fujiwara-san, do you have an appointment?" The rather bored tone of the question was rehearsed, and utterly platonic. I already felt irritation begin to burn under my skin, the way she gazed at me almost like she was gazing at a caged animal. Contempt, yet cautious.

"I'm here to see Haruno Sakura" I clenched my fist at my side as a meager attempt to keep burning emotion at my fingertips. Miraculously, my mental struggles where still somewhat under the radar of the receptionist, who happened to be casually glancing between me and her supposedly intriguing paperwork.

"I'm afraid you'll need both a referral and a scheduled appointment to even have a chance to getting to Haruno-sama. She happens to be in very high demand at the moment". The inattentive woman then buried her nose back into work, leaving me to again flounder in the plethoric emotion that attempted to drown me.

Then, just for the briefest moment, my head went under.

The little, strained bit of control I had left slipped from me fast and hard as I slammed my hands onto the desk, causing the elder woman to flinch in her seat.

"I have direct orders from the Hokage to give intel to my fellow teammate Haruno Sakura, about an upcoming S-Rank mission." The words that had flown from my mouth felt airy and light, not at all like the dull heavy feeling I usually acquired after fibbing.

_/It'll be ok just this once/_ A small voice whispered,_ /After all, it's not like you don't have confidential information that needs to be delivered to a certain pink haired recipient/_.

I felt the my strength resurface from the deep, my supposed tight reined control recovering slowly as I pushed myself away from the desk. Muttering a breathy apology, I started to advance towards the staircase at a fast pace. I wanted use every ounce of this new confidence for as long as it lasted, and preserve it for longer than a few minutes.

Straying from the seemingly tense atmosphere was only the tip of the iceberg.

No sooner than I reached the top of the first flight of stairs, and extended my hand for the brass doorknob to Sakura's office, that the door was flung open. Reflexively, and partially in shock, I caught the seemlingly well aimed punch, only to catch the wide red veined gaze of the Pinkette herself.

She cursed as I disengaged her fist, leaning against the doorframe as she panted heavily.

"Kami, Kyashi...I thought you were...that bastard" Sakura wheezed, straightening to full height as she gestured for me to enter.

As I further studied the state of the room, where paperwork had been stacked in several ceiling-high piles on the desk, and several disposable coffee-cups littered what I assumed was every available space in the room. Adding in the factors of Sakuras eyes, which held both bags under and red rims inside, plus the immediate attack she had launched at the door, I was fairly sure I had the correct hypothesis.

_/The after-my-boyfriend-dumped-me syndrome. She must have thrown herself in paperwork while on caffenine overdose. That would explain the eye bags.../_

"How long you been in the building? You look like one of the dead" My supposedly flat tone had crescendoed into an almost mock tone.

A rough chuckle emerged from Sakura's throat, tipping her lips just ever so slightly.

"Two days...Oh Lord, I must smell to high heaven!" The Pinkette mock sighed, before letting loose a deep laugh, her emerald eyes crinkling with mirth. "Anyways, I'm sure you've become acquainted with Hinako in the lobby". She exhaled as she brushed aside the papers on her chair, indicating for me to do the same the adjacent patient chair.

"If you're telling me that I went through all of the emotional anxiety because of that bag of a receptionist because you assigned her there, there is gonna be some serious hammering time" I sarcastically grumbled under my breath, still sweeping meaningless papers out of the way.

"Well...that was the idea. To keep unwanted visitors out, I mean" Her voice softened, I could see long lashes concealing bittersweet emeralds.

"Gomen... I evidently picked the wrong time to barge i-" I was cut off by a the wave of Sakura's hand, a genuine smile displayed as she dropped lightly into her seat.

"There's no need for that. I guess... I kinda needed some decent female company anyways".

Though somewhat content with such a compliment, I kept my face placid.

_/This is not the time to get giddy. This situation is supposed to be serious/_

I settled myself in the hard wooden seat, vaguely unaware of the sharpening gaze that was materializing across the desk.

"So then... how can I be of assistance?" I saw an odd look in her eyes, one I couldn't classify.

I was suddenly abandoned by the words that I had carefully planned to say, my mouth becoming so very dry. I cleared my throat.

"First off, I'd like this whole conversation...kept private" I saw her robotically bob her head, her piercing eyes almost urging me to continue. "I'd also prefer if you kept your voice down" My hands began to absently twirl with my mousy hair, and I could vaguely hear the blood rushing through my ears as I opened my mouth the second time.

"How accurate are home pregnancy tests?"


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, here is Chapter 1. I'm not exactly pumped like I was when I wrote the Prologue, so this might not be so great, but I tried my best. Also, constructional criticism (did I say that right? lol) is appreciated.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Series and Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Fujiwara Kyashi © Starbrite234

* * *

**Blue Wisteria**

It was love that had made me vulnerable, weak. My one sided suffering for a man that never noticed. Funny, seeing as he was my first, and only best friend. He understood how it felt to utterly alone, invisible. The only time naught when you were to be jeered, pushed around, and maybe on a bad day, beaten black and blue. And that's exactly the state I was in when I first met him. I was no older than five years when I saved by Konoha's infamous prankster, Uzumaki Naruto.

The pain kept coming in the form of sloppy punches, kicks to the stomach, and the forced agony of a switchblade carving malformed, bloody pictures into my already mismatched skin.

This event wasn't uncommon to me anymore, dragging my torn and beaten body to the hospital.

It was routine, and I would have done anything to break that it, if I had a choice in the matter. Being beaten for the sake of being different, I understood that in my five year old mind set, was normal. Completely, and utterly normal. Controlling objects with my mind was like eating and sleeping. I needed it to survive in this cruel world, even if it meant dying by the hands of unwavering, abusive villagers.

Curses often accompanied the beatings, their usual vocabulary consisting of freak, demon wench, monster, and witch. The words cut wounds in my heart, there were deeper and more painful than physical wounds. I could do nothing more than to watch them fester and grow more infected, as there was no one to offer the medicine for a wounded heart.

Then I felt the physical pain began to recede, slowly but surely, until it was only stinging and incredibly sore. I could hear the men's feet shuffling, the beating had stopped. It was unusual. Normally it would have lasted longer than this. My pale grey eyes fluttered open to see the villager men backing away shakily from a smaller figure.

"It's the other freak... let's go before something bad happens" One of them murmured.

"Those demon freaks... should burn in hell" another proclaimed with a louder voice, but none the less shaky. But no more blows were dealt, for their forms receded into the shadows of the night.

"_Other... freak?_"

My body lay still, numb. The only part of it I could move was my eyes. I was glad for it, for only then could I see who my savior was. Slowly, the smaller form got closer, taking small, shaky steps. I squinted in the dim light of the street lamp, his head coming into view. I gasped. His eyes were a bright blue. Like the blue Wisteria growing foreignly in a secret spot near the river, a place where only I knew of and went. Bright blond hair spiked up in odd angles, and cat like whisker marks on his cheeks. His outfit was frayed, a bit dirty, but they were outmatched by his vibrant face. I had never met a boy that looked so...beautiful.

I was so enthralled by his appearance that I did not notice his hand was extended towards me. Those azure eyes stared at me, flickers of concern, anxiety, and cautiousness reflecting in them so openly.

"Can you get up?" His voice was slightly husky, a bit higher pitched than most other boys my age. I gingerly shake my head, and I attempted to use my voice.

"Hurts... Too much..." My throat was dry, so my voice reflects my weakened state. Cracked and out of energy. My body suddenly left the ground, and I am being hoisted on to his back. Shocked, I cling to him, and a blush paints my cheeks. Embarrassed, I bury my face into his back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" I lift my head, and now I can see his mile wide grin. The blush that had just faded threatened to make a reappearance.

"Fujiwara Kyashi" My voice is steadier now, and it isn't as painful to use my throat as it was just moments ago. What was this boy doing to me?

If possible, I saw his grin stretch wider, and he began to run down the road, startling me.

"Hospital, right?" A small smile was etched onto my lips, Naruto's kindness was overwhelming me to the point of no return. I laid my head against his back again, and my storm gray eyes fluttered closed.

"Yeah, thanks". As I drifted into sleep in my comfortable position on his back, one though plagued my mind.

"_How could this boy be a freak like me, when he is so kind?_


	3. Chapter 2

It's been awhile. Sorry for the late update, I just couldn't write this chapter for the longest time. But I finally finished it, short as it is.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Series and Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Fujiwara Kyashi © Starbrite234

* * *

**Blue Wisteria**

The first two things that I learned fairly quickly about my new friend Naruto. He loved just about anything that involved ramen. Ramen was his hobby, fetish, or any word in the dictionary that was related to a high level of favoritism. But what was far more important to him, more than ramen could ever be, was to become the next Fire Shadow of Konohagakure. In my eyes, I never doubted the prospect that he could. He had an extreme sense of dedication, and loyalty. He was as stubborn as an ox, and he always tested the limits of any boundary that was given to him. It helped him along the extra mile that he was extremely lucky. Well, most of the time.

On one occasion, I prayed that luck would befall me. It was the day that my class was to graduate to Genin, and I had never been more nervous in my life. I wasn't worried about failing, the results posted the day before assured that I was a Genin. It was the prospect of my best friend leaving me behind. It scared me even more than being beaten in the back alley, an event that had not occurred in several years.

"Alright" Iruka-sensei droned on, and I snapped to attention from my anxiousness and depraved thoughts. "Team 7, which will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto" I sagged into my seat, my body almost lifeless. I couldn't breathe. I was going to left behind by the only person in my life that ever cared. If not for Naruto's hand brushing mine in an act of comfort, I would have missed Iruka-sensei's next sentence.

"Also, because we have an uneven number of students-" Iruka's eyes met mine for a brief second. "-Fujiwara Kyashi will be on Team 7 as well".

My sigh of relief went unnoticed by the class, as their attention was currently on the Blond and Raven haired boys, who where currently lip-locked two desks down. They pushed each other away as if diseased, and both began to claw their own throats out to rid their mouths of the others saliva.

The shocking silence filled the air for a spilt second, and by then I'm pretty sure the caterwauling hysteric laugh that emerged from my voice box went about as unnoticed as Naruto's Sexy No Jutsu,

"Shouldn't our new Sensei be here by now?" Naruto lamented to nobody in particular, all the while continuing to bounce across the room like a pinball.

"Shut up, Baka" Sakura practically spat, and almost immediatly her head snapped back to Sasuke. Her irritated expression then switched to one of an innocent giggling girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Every action she made in an attempt to catch Sasuke's attention made me roll my eyes in mild exasperation.

After watching Sakura for a few minutes, my gaze held a poker face to the clock. Naruto had every right to complain, for our new sensei was indeed late. By half and hour or so.

A snicker interrupted my pondering as Naruto was balancing on a stool at the doorway, placing the chalk board brush just on top of the sliding door.

"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura practically shouted, "A jonin would never fall for such as stupid prank!" It appeared Naruto didn't care in the least, and settled instead for shooting me a fox like grin. It managed to coax a smile on my expressionless face, which resulted in his lips stretching so far I could count every one of his back molars.

As if on cue, the sliding door opened, and the chalk brush fell on the supposed unsuspecting Jonin's head. Naruto's cry of triumph ensured that my eyes hadn't lied.

His almost bored expression matched the one my own face had held shape to nearly moments ago. A name floated into my mind, as they sometimes did when I first made an acquaintance.

_Hatake Kakashi_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: There isn't a word in the dictionary that can describe how lazy and brain dead I have been for the past 2 months. But this is the longest yet (gasp), so someone, anyone, review. Pretty Please?**

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Series and Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Fujiwara Kyashi © Starbrite234

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can! Blue Wisteria Ch.3**

**_Sakura's Thoughts_**

_/Kyashi's Thoughts/_

_**Naruto's Thoughts*_

**___**_Sasuke's Thoughts_**___**

* * *

"Ha Ha HA! I totally got you!" Naruto pointed at the Jonin with his signature grin, his eyes squinted in their catlike way. Though his thunderous self congratulation earned the fiery glare of a certain Pinkette.

"I'm sorry Sensei" Sakura exclaimed, ducking her head in a docile like fashion too quickly. "I tried stopping him, but..." she trailed off.

_"_**_Set Him Up and Knock Him Down!, THAT WAS AWESOME!_**_"_

I winced at the uproar of Sakura's mind, her volume almost giving me a headache. Though reading minds had evolved from merely moving objects, I was not fully able to shut the inner voices out until they became silent. Voices that where extremely extravagant in volume, case in point Sakura, could simply not go unheard. Naruto himself was another matter, since he always blurted out his opinion before thinking it through, I'd never have to worry about him at all.

**___**_Hm... so this is our elite jonin sensei?_**__ _**Sasuke's brooding tone filled the brief silence.**_ __**_Pathetic..._**__._**

My eyes narrowed.

_/It's a wonder that every girl besides me has a thing for the Uchiha, considering there's a permanent black cloud hovering over his head/_

The cool gaze of my one eyed sensei brought me back to speed. It seemed his examination of the others had switched to me. Whatever move I made probably went into his mental little black book.

_/The first impression always counts./_

In respectable fashion, I gave a small nod, and waited attentively, patiently.

"My first impression of you all... I hate you." The Jonin's face remained placid as Sakura and Naruto fell to the floor.

_/What a way to the break the silence. But he hates us already? Talk about analytical./_

"Sensei, tells us more about yourself" Naruto literally demanded, squinting at Kakashi as he did so.

"Yes, tell us." Sakura surprisingly acknowledged and agreed with Naruto. Intentionally or not. "We already know each other, but you are a complete mystery".

"Alright, I guess that's a fair question" Kakashi-sensei rubbed his chin, staring up into the sky for a moment. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things, as well as dislike, as for my hobbies, well, I have a lot of hobbies. As for my dream, well, I haven't really thought about it".

**_All he told us was his name. How boring_****.**

"Now, you guys have to go too" He fired the suggestion while ignoring the blank stares of his new pupils.

"But what do we say?" Naruto thought out loud, not quite to himself.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, just try not to make it too long." Kakashi landed his gaze on the ramen fanatic. "Go, you in the orange"

Naruto's newborn smirk was wide. "The name is Uzumaki Naruto! Don't forget it!"

_/Oh boy... here we go./_

"I **_love_** ramen, but I dislike the 3 minutes wait while making it. My hobbies are trying all different flavours of the stuff, and I guess pulling pranks. My dream is and will always be to become the Hokage 'ttebayo!" He flashed a grin at Kakashi-sensei, his left hand wandering to tug at his Hitai-ate, then winked at Sakura. To which the Pinkette rolled her eye in disgust, then resumed gazing at the eccentric Uchiha.

_/Who happens to be sitting near me... again/_

"From Pinkie onward" Kakashi continued, seemingly unaffected by the unlimited enthusiasm of my blonde haired friend.

_/Heh heh...Pinkie... I like it/_

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like, no _love_ just one thing, well... actually someone"

For the 100th time today her blush painted her cheeks, almost as if she had rubbed ketchup on them. "My hobbies are...well, lets move onto my dream"

_/What a stalker. How does the poor boy sleep at night?/_

Her hands fisted into her tomato red cheeks as she let out a fangirl like squeal.

"I hate Naruto!" Her two faced counterpart took place of the fangirl, her expression soiled with an ugly scowl.

Naruto nearly fell to the floor with his jaw when it hit the ground.

_**Aw man! She really does hate me!**_

"It seems all girls think about is love nowadays... what happened to good old ninjutsu?" Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

Taking hint to the brief silence, the next in line to speak, the Uchiha, inhaled.

Watching him from the short distance he had created by sitting next to me, I knew it was not coincidence he had chosen he seat on the step next to me. It was not the first time. I don't know exactly when it started, but he always chose either the bench I was already seated on in class, or settled for the one behind me. His gaze always raised the hairs on the back of my neck, and chilled my spine. It was not a hidden fact that I was the only non fangirl in class, so maybe he opted to sit near me for that reason. Or, maybe not.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like or dislike anything, nor do I have any hobbies outside training. But I do have a very important goal. To kill a certain person...

_**Gulp...I hope he doesn't mean me.**_

"And to revive my clan" I felt the hairs on my neck prickle from the familiar feeling of his gaze, my spine stiffening. Almost hearing his smirk from my apparent reaction, the fire in my blood sparked.

_/ Don't think you're getting away with that, Uchiha-teme./_

I smoothed down my expression with a relaxed intake of breath, my eyes reopening with renewed confidence.

"My name if Fujiwara Kyashi, I really love music, and admittedly, I hate anything that is or involves ducks" The corners of my mouth turned up as I imagined the the raven hair atop of Sasuke's head, replaced by a **Ahiru[1]. **Naruto must have been think something along the same lines, his snickering way too obvious. "Playing the piano, baking, and practicing my Ninjutsu are my main hobbies, and my dream is to become a Jonin, and maybe the Hokage's advisor." A cast a smile Naruto's way, to which he returned it with his own 100 watt grin, his eyes bright.

* * *

I stood in front of the training area, my stomach gave small growls of protest from the lack of no food.

/_No breakfast he says. If I told you about the training you'd puke he says. Does he intend to make the training a living nightmare?/_

"Kyashi-chan!" Naruto bounced up beside me, radiating energy like there wasn't going to be a high class training session about to happen. I felt my hands begin to fidget, the nearby rocks began to hover off of the ground. Whenever I was nervous, thing around me began to float, defying gravity.

As if summoned, Sasuke sauntered in, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Not far behind, Sakura twiddled her thumbs and stared at the back of his head wistfully. The rocks along the dirt floor that I had been unconsciously controlling fell from their unnatural orbit. My hands habitually clasped together, and my fingers began to drum on my knuckles.

A slight poof, and our Sensei was stood in front of us.

"Ah, you're all here on time. I trust you skipped breakfast?" After several nods, and a few unhappy grunts from Naruto, he got back to business. "Todays training exercise wil determine if you are worthy of your Genin status"

"But I thought we already earned it!" Naruto reached and tugged at his Hitae-ate, the scowl on his face twitching in nervously.

"That is, if you fail this test, you will turn in your forehead protectors and return to the academy. Kakashi's gaze sauntered over over each of our faces, preying on our reactions.

"So what is it we have to do?" I kept my voice as steady as I dared, never breaking eye contact from our sensei.

"The test is very simple. All you have to do is grab one of these three bells from me, and you pass".

_/There are only three? That means one of us will fail/_

Kakashi place his hand on the timer next to his hip. "The timer goes off as noon. The person who dosen't grab a bell, fails. They will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you!"

_/Thats a bit harsh.../_

All you each need is one bell, but since it's obvious there isn't enough for each of you, one of you are going to be tied up. And that person will be the first to fail.

_/I take that back. This guy is a slave driver!/_

_"_Alright. Take you marks... GO!"

* * *

[1] Ahiru- Japanese for Duck


	5. Chapter 4

Since I have been so lazy lately... I've decided to stay up a little bit longer tonight to give you guys another chapter!

Special thanks to DragonSlayer2187 & xXDarke-Fallen-angel for the reviews, you guys made me squeal like a fangirl when I found the Review updates in my inbox! (No kidding!)

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Series and Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Fujiwara Kyashi © Starbrite234

_/Kyashi's Thoughts/_

_(Tsunade's Thoughts)_

**AN: I forgot to mention this, but in the Prologue and this Chapter, but all of Konoha 11(plus Kyashi) are 20-21 years old. And also, there might be some cursing on the Tsuande's part.**

"Are you sure?"

The Pinkette leaned forward, and I could see her breath intake increase. I swear I saw her hands tremble a bit, her knuckles turned white from the cut off blood circulation.

"I had Hinata check with Byakugan, and Kiba with his nose. I wanted you to be the first to know..." My throat suddenly dried when I saw her almost surprised face, her eyes filled with a sadness that almost made me choke.

"How can... you do that? Why...Why on earth...do things like this keep happening to you! Sakura slammed her hands on the table, causing me to flinch. I gazed in to those emerald irises, looking to find that spark of anger that I knew could ignite a forest fire. Only to find myself slightly shocked to saw tears starting to slip down her cheeks. "How..." She collapsed back into her plush leather seat, burying her face in her hands.

I opened my mouth to console her, when the reality of the situation hit me at full force.

Sakura was right. She should be comforting me, giving me solace, and telling me everything would be alright. She should be the one welcoming me into the world of Motherhood with a gentle smile, that simply couldn't be taken any other way.

But instead, we had a weeping Medicnin, who was possibly the best of her trade in all five Shinobi Countries, and me, Fujiwara Kyashi, your not so run of the mill Chunin. Who was carrying a bastard child in the womb. I felt the burden of the situation increase with the added weight of the immense guilt and regret for making Haruno Sakura, one of the few I trusted the most, cry.

"Imswarthy" Sakura blurted as she rubbed her white lab coat over her face. "It just kills me that my one of my best girlfriends gets blindsided with...all this" her hands pushed towards me with her palms, emphasizing the unspeakable.

"It kills _**me**_ when you take all of this" I imitated her hand motion in a small attempt to lift the mood, "And put it on your own shoulders like it's your problem" I leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, keeping on the serious facade that I had perfected. "Don't take this as an offense, but it is _**not**_ your problem. You have enough things to stress about instead of pulling out your hair because of me." My tone softened slightly, and I shifted my body over the desk so my arms could wrap around Sakura's neck.

"You're right...but I can't just let you walk away with all that...emotion baggage" I could here her lips curve up just slightly in relief at her admittance. Retracting my arms, I pushed myself back into my seat, only to discover to my own chagrin that droplets of salty water had trekked down to the hollows of my cheeks, staining the surrounding area a blotchy red.

"I know".

The thin stretch of silence that ensued in those long, painful seconds introduced a great many things into my mind, which mostly consisted of memories of a black and white film. Starring yours truly, in the horror story of my life. In rather fast flashes, they replayed in my mind, each with their own separate form of fear.

Over and over, like a broken record needle that played the same incomplete tune, without a beginning or end.

I found a safe refuge in the sound of Sakura's voice, calming my shaking limbs and distracting my thoughts from the darker stains on my grey matter.

"What should I tell Tsunade-shishou?" The peaceful reverie of her voice was laced with seriousness, and I could see no more tears would be shed while this side of Haruno Sakura was dealing the cards.

"Betsuni ". [1]

I saw her mouth beginning to open in protest, but promptly shut it as I gave her a stern look. "You've done more than enough" I rose from my seat, and made a steady walking pace towards the faded green door.

"But what-" I turned sharply, raising my hand to silence her.

"I'll give her the not so sugar-coated version" I turned the grey door knob, and advanced down the corridor, leaving Sakura in her closed off office.

Tsunade had just settled behind her large desk, preparing to complete the paperwork she had not so casually abandoned for the delights of the neighborhood bar.

However, she only got around to the third cup when she decided to call it quits. It was highly unsatisfying, the amount she consumed only enough to get a slight buzz.

When the sense of ominousness that stubbornly invaded her gut refused to dissipate along with the stress, (which always eased into nothingness after the first couple sips) it was safe to say she was now a nervous, alcohol deprived mess. And as we all know, this is Tsunade at her worst.

It was now incredibly inconvenient to be in Shizune's position at the moment, seeing as she had chosen that moment to peek her head inside the door.

"Tsunade-sama? Th-"

"If this is about the Fire Daimyo, you can tell him to go shove it up his ass" Shizune visibly flinched, all the while reminiscing in the memory of Tsunade beating the lights out the newly appointed Daimyo. The event that was still discussed through various rumor mills and tabloids, had been caused by two major factors: the young man was extremely blunt, and possibly the biggest airhead the Country of Fire had to offer. Where these two key points come into play, is somewhere in the middle of the 3rd annual Kage Orientation Ceremony, which primarily consisted of the most powerful Shinobi of their respective countries, discussing the trial and tribulation of their important roles.

Had the young Daimyo inherited some common sense from his predecessor, he probably would not have commented so casually on the Godaime Hokage's rather large bust. That warning, had it been given, would have saved him alot of grief had he'd not been thrown against a wall and beaten to a bloody pulp.

"N-no T-Tsunade-s-sama, it's about K-kyashi-s-s-"

"Will you stop that damn stuttering! It's pissing me off!" Tsunade barked, staring rather intently at her quivering assistant. "Well? I don't have all day you know!" Shizune swallowed rather loudly, and pushed the door open fully.

Standing directly behind her, was the infamous blank faced kunoichi herself.

"Kyashi-san wishes to talk to you privately" Shizune bowed, and without waiting for a response from her superior, sped walked out side the door, which she made sure to firmly close behind her this time.

"Sorry for all that hubbub Kid, something just doesn't sit right with me today" Sighing, the blonde medicnin let the tenseness go out of her shoulders.

_/Does she know?/_

"Anyhow, what'd ya need? Your physical (exam) isn't for another 3 months". Hazel eyes prodded stormy grey, the previous irritation replaced with not so genuine curiosity.

"I've come to request personal leave from duty, Tsunade-sama" Kyashi's once blank eyes showed deceiving flashes of emotion, the most prominent fear, with quick spurts of nervousness and guilt.

The sixth sense in Tsunade kicked in long before Kyashi had opened her mouth to speak. Her eyes were the windows to her uneasy mind and soul, which spoke much louder than the guarded words that came forth from her mouth.

"If you're trying to get out of missions so Naruto doesn't empty your wallet on ramen while your gone, I suggest you come clean with me" Each word that Tsuande spoke where like exploding tags, each set specifically in hopes of breaking down the walls of Kyashi's mind, or at least cause damage to discover clues to discover the exact state of the Chunin's predicamnet.

Just as expected, Kyashi seemingly winced at the mentioning of the ramen lover, and began to twiddle her thumbs, not making eye contact with her superior any longer.

"N-no, It's n-not that".

_/Why am I stuttering so much? It's just Tsunade, and it's not like she'll blurt to all of Konoha/ _Kyashi inwardly cursed her unpreventable nervousness, and the thought of all of Konoha obtaining the knowledge of her situation made her want to spew back up her breakfast.

"You're not the type to back of responsibility Kyashi. And just because everything is peaceful at the moment doesn't mean I'm going to relinquish on of my best Chunin from duty on a sudden whim". Tsunade's eyes narrowed, causing Kyashi to squirm in her seat.

"I-I..." _/Chikusho...I just have to say it, and it will be all over/. _ "I-I'm requiring Maternity Leave, Hokage-sama".

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. She had been expecting something quite different entirely, something along the lines of marriage. There was no way she had been expecting Kyashi, one of her most hardened Chunin, to end up with child.

A mere second later, a scowl replaced the shock on her face.

_(Damn, more paperwork to do)._


	6. Chapter 5

Mottled grey clouds surrounded my vision, thickening the surrounding area in such a way it swirled and clotted. Never ending.

I had studied them curiously for some time now, with hazy half lidded eyes. The result was always the same; Losing myself in the impenetrable foggy clouds, my soul and body separated for what seemed like hours at a time.

My limbs had been frozen into paralysis from the freezing temperatures of what seemed to be the troposphere, a truth I knew because I could no longer feel them. I did not feel despair though, only empty... so very empty.

There was one spot, that I took pride in having found. It defied the gloomy coloration of the sky, like a stubborn stain that wouldn't come out of your Sunday best. It was a patch of true sky, so gloriously blue, I swore I felt my body begin to defrost at the sight of it.

In my mind, it signified all the hope I had invested in this place. Just a little bit of resistance. It was breathtakingly beautiful as it flowed, swirled, and split into straying strands, remaining strict in it's repeating cycle. I relearnt the process of breathing with each inhale, momentarily forgetting once the exhale followed.

"Why must you strip me of my soul? Of everything precious to me?"

The first had come swiftly, cutting through the silence, though it lacked confidence and held a timid quietness, as if it was waiting to be scolded. However, underneath the underneath, was thinly veiled. It contained an inconceivable amount of sorrow and rage, restricted by the confines of nothingness.

The sound of a human voice had never been so enthralling before, something so senselessly natural. It was a fresh wave of relief from the pain of becoming one with the nothingness.

"You desire your previous life of pain? Only now is it you feel agony for your human heart, that once beat in time with the worlds? How childish".

The fairy-tale had ended, the blissful melody jarred by an unrelenting wrong note. The new voice was bathed in malevolence, a toxic poison, one that would most significantly and purposefully end a life with one prick.

With astounding speed, and no less grace, the vibrant blue expanded. The strands of the brilliant cyan sharpened like the quills of a porcupine, flexing then becoming lax as it began to unravel. Strand by seemingly delicate strand, like the chrysalis of a fragile butterfly.

My heart stopped beating when the pale skinned body of a woman was revealed, bathed within the azure mass of hair. Her eyes were too large, like a child's. They held no glimmer, no light. They were an empty shale hue, like the swirling grey nimbus that tied my soul to this timeless dimension.

"Demon! I will never be free of that pain, even if my soul ceases to exist!" Azure's smoky eyes grew smaller with rage, her jaw taunt, "You dare to judge me with such shallow words!"

A dark chuckle rang throughout the air, filled to the brim with malice and cruel mirth. The evil jags in the Second's voice sent sharp pains up my frigid spine.

Even more rapidly than Azure, the Second's body began to form, warped in such a way that at first it looked more like a splotch of paint that didn't belong on a canvas.

The being was also a female, sharing the same pale skin, as if neither had never been in the presence of the sun. I would have believed it too, if I had always lingered in this desolate limbo.

At first, there where no differences between the two. Each were identical in almost every way.

During the first glance, that is. It was during the next thirty seconds that I began to wish I had been a little more naïve.

Her eyes where so familiar, the color of crimson life. They too, held no emotion, even more so than the bluehead. The swirling black circles, the tomoe, I knew them from somewhere, but I was frozen in place even more so by the overwhelming aura; emitting from those horrid eyes.

"Then writhe in this pain, indulge in it. It will be the only thing you feel until your soul fades". A sadistic smirk appeared on Ebony's face, "That will be the time when your...dues, are paid".

Ebony's face began to contort, shaking up and down, with that maniacal grin still plastered on her face, but instead of Azure, her eyes where locked onto mine.

The image suddenly dissolved, leaving me to gasp in shock within the never-ending blackness, my stomach nauseated by the continued shaking.

"Kyashi-chan! Kyashi-ch-OOOOFF" The continued mantra of my name that poured from Naruto's mouth was abruptly silenced, due to the fact that my knee connected unintentionally with his stomach. Still blinded by sleep, I barely registered the thudding sound that echoed on my wooden floor.

"Uhh wuhhhgh" I pulled myself up, stretching in a catlike yawn before opening my eyes to see Fish Cakes, night cap and all, twisted in a ball while cupping his stomach.

/What do you want, idiot?/

Naruto began to pout, accompanied by a slight grimace. He was still holding his stomach in a rather tight grip, the night cap slipping from his messy blonde hair.

"I was really hungry, and...'' He withdrew the small frog purse from his pocket, the action causing a miniature dust cloud =to spew from its mouth, "This guy isn't exactly too happy either-tte-bayo".

The fact that frog wallets couldn't feel anything failed to diminish the sound of his gurgling stomach, as if to confirm his supposed plight.

It wasn't proof enough apparently, since the boy had started to look at me like a lovesick puppy.

There was no use in fighting it. He had every advantage, since he'd known me long enough to know exactly which buttons to push. Before I would have stubbornly ignored him, tuning him out. Subsequently, that plan failed as he followed me through every nook and cranny of Konohagakure with that irritatingly cute look plastered on his face.

"No". I was aware of my voice wavering, just ever so slightly. But I was too late.

He had heard it.

In response, his eyes began to expand, until they were as round and bright as...Damn.

"F-fine. But you have to pay me back for every bowl. Got that?" I let out a long exhale of contained air, all the while mentally berating myself for giving in so easily.

Again.

That gigantic grin that I'd never get used to, along with a happy squeak in his voice, was directed towards me. Faster than I could recognize, he had jumped up from his position on the floor, moving towards me with his arms extended. I felt my body retract, an instantaneous reflex from the darker days of my past. My eyes had clenched shut, giving me the appearance of a beaten animal.

Hadn't he learned from the last time? That time when we had been younger, when I had shoved him out the academy's classroom window after he had embraced me from behind.

Naruto, in all his misfortune, ended up falling in one of the nearby rose bushes.

The image of him, standing there against the cracked brick wall; with those cuts all over his five year old body.

I couldn't forget. No matter how many years separated me from that day, the memory still made me sick to my stomach with guilt.

In the lightless color of my vision, I felt the slight hesitation as he became nearer.

A softness brushed lightly against my cheek, then again on the other. The faint whiff of shampoo mingled with something metallic filled senses. The sinking feeling in my gut was undeniable as I allowed my sight to be restored, little by little.

It had been his pointed blond hair that had brushed against my face, some now adorned with light red tinges on some of the tips. A fresh tidal wave of horror washed over me as the realization sunk in.

He had wiped away the blood...my blood, with his hair. The blood from my scar.

Naruto mumbled an apology into my ear, his breath grazing my neck. At this range, I could almost hear his heart thud in time with my shaking hands.

All I could think about now was the feeling to rage, spit in the baka's face, and to cry my lungs out simultaneously.

Almost breathless from the plethorea of emotions that gripped me, I pushed him away. In a feeble attempt to contain the storm that was brewing underneath my skin, my fists began to curl into a a tight grip. Tremors erupted in my limbs, unquenchible even with great effort.

Meanwhile, Naruto had straightened, his once happy expression replaced with unreadable emotions. The dull sound of his feet against the floor, padding towards the closed door made me want to retch.

"I'll meet you in front of Ichikaru's...try not to PMS so much, or you'll scare the old man half to death-ttebayo".

I felt an almost scowl threatening to surface from his mockingly chiding tone. I slowly reached to dab my cheeks with the back of my hand, when a lightbulb went off.

Naruto had an uncanny way of being perceptive at times. Either that or a coincidence that Mother Nature loved blindsiding me with the feminine monthly works.

Watching one source of blood loss that people cringed at, was enough stress for a thirteen year old girl. Adding in the Period factor was just plain cruel of life.

This recent predicament would also explain my unconrtollable urges to slap Naruto upside the head every 10 minutes or so.

After the boy had proceeded to empty my wallet at Ichikaru's, we ran into our new Sensei at the training grounds. He then gave us the rundown of the next days schedule, mostly comprising of the typical simple D-rank missions. I wasn't so surprised when Naruto started to run his mouth with complaints of how lame most of them where. Inwardly, I agreed with him, but that didn't stop me from slapping my hand over his mouth, all the while promising to meet Kakashi-sensei at the Hokage Tower at the given time.

"Mrmmmmphff" Naruto was still mumbling nonsense moments after Kakashi left, almost as if he was unawareof the fact. Abruptly, I felt something wet slid across my hand. Relinquishing my hold, I scowled as I frantically wiped my hand across the front of my pant leg.

"You're disgusting".

"Well at least I'm not the one being a suck up!" Naruto practically spat in my face, his eyes bright with blazing anger.

"Since when the hell am I a suck up?"

"Since you started dressing all girly and acting like a spoiled princess!"

"How is acting like my gender is supposed to make me a suck up?! You're the one whose being a spoiled princess around here, not me!" My throat began to ache from the continued shouting, and I could feel the blood burning under my skin. "Say something like that again...and I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit on it for the a week".

Naruto visibly gulped, but only began to scowl deeper with blantent vigor and fear in his gaze.

"I'd like to see you try, suc-ughahuh!" My vision suddenly flooded with red as I landed a hard blow on his abdomen, slamming him into one of the nearby training logs. My chest heaved as violent urge dissipated, along with my air supply. Naruto was in a similar state, having collapsed on the grass floor, his eyes reverting from wide to squinted as the pain from my punch made its mark.

Groaning, I fell to the ground in a heap, still puffing from the surprising overexertion that had dominated my muscles. Why the hell I was so tired, I couldn't recall. One delivered punch never should have taken this much out of me, but the tightening feeling in my chest along with the lightheadedness indicated otherwise.

The shape of my hand grew into a fuzzy mass, and I felt my stomach turn in panic.

\\I've gotta stay calm. Just...Breathe\\ I fought hard against the increased pressure in my chest, forcing myself to take deep, painful breaths. Over, and over, and over again.

At one point, I felt the weight of anothers hands on my shoulders, rolling me onto my back. I could vaguely hear a familiar voice, incoherent as if speaking through water. It was oddly comforting in a way, and it felt almost like a dream as the pain slowly eased. Exhaustion still gripped me like the plague, and willingly I succumbed to it. My mind slipped from reality and into the blissful blackness as my eyelids fell.

The distant whistle of a teakettle and some soft mutterings where distinctly pleasing sounds for one to wake up to. These where the sounds of a comforting home, indicating a hot drink to go down ones sore throat, and someone to sit beside you on the bed to comfort you with gentle words and possibly a soft pat on the head.

The lovely shade of green that adorned the walls, covering the chipped, ugly mustard (that had once been the chagrin of my childhood) was simply another pleasant thing about waking up in this particular room of the Sarutobi household. Only bearing a rather androgynous dresser containing clothes of the same nature, and the rather plain bed that I was currently reclining on, it held no belongings of a typical teenage girl.

Not that I was or had the desire to be of that kind anyways.

After a series of soft creaks, my bedroom door groaned open, letting a sliver of light reflect onto the bed. A dusky brown haired woman stuck her head through, her muddy green eyes hardened. In her hands was a tray with what I supposed had been supper, along with a steamy green tea.

_/Emiko/_

Still unmoving, I saw her eyes stare fixedly at the rice bowl, as if inspecting each and every grain, before snapping her vision towards me.

Moving forward, she placed the tray neatly on my lap, before clearing her throat rather loudly.

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged.

"Okay".

"Just okay?" She was staring at me rather sternly, her one eye brow quirked at an upward angle. I sighed, turning on to my stomach. There just was no getting through to this woman, was there?

/_No wonder Konohamaru acts like the way he does. His beloved Kaa-chan is a busybody./_

"Yes, just okay" I reached to pull the pillow over my head. "Go away".

A breathy yet irritated sigh from Emiko, and I was on high alert.

"You went unconscious in the middle of the training area, and you expect me to not worry?"

I shrugged again, growling as I did.

/_Just go away...please/_

"You're not my mom, so you really shouldn't be worrying" I turned to the other side, facing the wall, a new scowl on my face.

I could literally cut the tension in the room with a knife. I heard the clenching of a fist, and the strained steps that preceded the firm closing of the door.

In all this, my appetite returned full force, but I felt sick just looking at the udon and rice. Forcing myself up, I began to slurp a couple of noodles half heartedly.

_/I don't care if you think I'm heartless, because it was the truth. The uncaring, and honest truth/_

_Just like me._


End file.
